


Eggs is Eggs

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Easter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and Elan is excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs is Eggs

"Wake up, Haley!"

Elan was shaking her awake, an excited grin on his face. She sat up, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's Easter! We have to go and see if the Easter Bunny has been, hiding her chocolate eggs for good boys and girls to find!" He clapped his hands together excitedly and danced around the tent for a bit before returning to her side. "C'mon get up, get up! Get dressed! Let's go!"

Haley blinked for a moment as what he had said sunk in, then placed her hands on his shoulders (finding that he was practically vibrating with excitement) and after a few false starts tried to curb his wild hopes.

"You think... But your parents...You never said...Elan, sweetie, we're in the middle of the desert do you really think the Easter Bunny would hide eggs here for us? Do you not think it would be too hot for her? Or that the eggs would melt? How would she know to hide them here anyway?"

"It's OK, Haley. She's like Santa, she always knows where the good girls and boys are to give them eggs." He stopped, looking crestfallen. "Do you not think I've been good enough this year?"

Realising her mistake she hastily tried to reassure him. "Of course you were good this year. I'm just wondering about the logistics of hiding eggs in a desert."

He looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. "She's magic. Come on!"

A little while later, with Haley finally dressed, they left the tent and Elan started to search around the tents. Soon there was a cry of success from behind Roy's tent. Elan sprinted towards Haley, sand flying everywhere, holding something aloft in his hands.

"Look Haley! An egg! I told you she would know where I was!"

Haley shrugged. Seriously, who knew in this world.

"Congratulations Elan, well done!"

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from the shadows. His dwarf friend may sleep around but he did not and knew his heart would belong to only one, even if they would never be together. He would do what he could to make sure his love was happy.

"Shadow Jump."


End file.
